The Old Ways
by dreamcatcher5
Summary: Kagome falls through the rocks and into another time. Will the wild and charming Inu Yasha be able to protect her and help her get back to the present day? Will she even want to return when the time presents itself? AU (Inu Yasha/Kagome)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takashi.

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

 **The Rocks**

Kagome sat in her cube, the floor was deserted, but she had a deadline to meet. It was more than just a deadline; this story could make or break her career. Normally she was sent to cover the fluff pieces – the hot dog eating contest, the flapjack fundraiser, the puppies on parade – she appreciated those opportunities and being out in the field. She hated being in her cube, under the florescent lights and the ever-prominent male gaze.

She let out a small sigh, reached up and twisted her hair into a loose bun on top of her head and stuck in two pencils to hold her hair in place. She couldn't stand being hunched over her desk with the weight of her dreams and hair on her shoulders.

Her cursor blinked, a static rhythm, as she tried to tie up the piece.

The words above the blinking cursor told the story of an ancient cropping of rocks, protruding from the earth in a rural area. It was a tourist attraction and something special to the locals, north of the big city, but it was technically on private land and that private land was being sold to a developer that planned to build a resort and create a golf course right where the cropping of rocks lay.

So much of the countryside was changing as the large city she lived in continued to sprawl. When she was a little girl she remembered the city ending, forests and farmland would zip past the window of the train. The miles between the stops were longer and taking a small holiday to the countryside was good for ones health.

Now it was subdivision after subdivision, resort after resort, mall after mall – concrete, asphalt, short green grass covering large manicured lawns leading to houses that all looked the same. Small towns were torn down and cobblestone roads were replaced with four lane arterial streets.

But this small town was different; these people still had distance between the suburbs and where they lived. There were still forests and farmland and a slower steadier pace of life. The sky was bluer and the breeze fresher. They had seen what had happened to the small towns that bordered the city and then the small towns that bordered those small towns and while they probably couldn't stop the resort from being built, they wanted to protect what they all held dear – that odd ancient cropping of rocks.

Kagome was going to help them secure the land through her piece. It would be on the front page of the daily city newspaper. Everyone liked a cause and she was hoping she could tell the story well enough that people would help the locals turn the area into a historical landmark.

She knew the words were there, the punctuation where it needed to be. The opening quote would draw the reader in, the large photo of the beautiful hillside where the rocks lay would create a wanderlust in even the most hardened city folk, she just needed to type a finishing line that would capture the heart of the reader.

Kagome rubbed her temples and closed her eyes. She quickly opened them and started typing feverishly on her keyboard. As she pressed return a small smile spread across her face, growing as she reread the last line again. She'd done it.

Saving the file she opened her email and attached it to the editor. Turning off her computer she stood and stretched, it had been a long night. She shut her laptop and packed it in her bag, turned off the small light on her desk that was supposed to simulate sunlight and pushed in her chair.

 _ **\- break -**_

Kagome smiled as the wind rushed against her cheeks, the sun peeking from behind the morning clouds.

She opened her eyes. There in front of her lay the rocks – she had hopped on the train late last night. She wanted to see the cropping one last time before her article came out, tomorrow, on the front page of the Sunday paper.

It was early fall and cool, she had dressed smartly; skinny jeans, a long sleeve white cotton tee under a cream colored wool duster, which she wrapped up around her neck as she climbed the small hill. She was thankful she had opted for her Sorel boots instead of the fashion sneakers that lay in her room at the town's bed and breakfast, as the ground was wet with dew and slippery.

Her mind wandered to her mother, who had grown up in a similar small town in the countryside. There had also been a small outcropping of rocks that the locals fondly looked after. Her mother had always told her stories of the rocks how on special nights throughout the year the local women would dress in white and visit them.

She had called her mother before leaving the bed and breakfast that morning. Her mother was happy to hear from her daughter and proud of her for the work she had done. Kagome was close to her mother; she had only moved out a year before and still talked to her on the phone every day, seeing her every weekend.

Since she had taken up this article, Kagome's mother shared stories of her experience with rocks in the town she grew up in. She said there were many different tales of things happening surrounding the rocks and that there were different croppings throughout the countryside that all had different "abilities". Some were said to help you speak to a deceased loved one, some were said to give you strength before going into a battle, some were supposed to provide a bountiful harvest, but they all had one thing in common, there was something deeply spiritual and ancient about each one and no one knew where they came from if they were a natural phenomenon or built by people long, long ago.

Kagome's mother told her that the space, air, feeling around the rocks was always different than a small distance away. There was a power to them and she warned Kagome to be careful, sense that power and respect it.

Falling out of her thoughts, Kagome realized she had made it to the top of the small hill. It seemed slightly cooler and the wind had picked up. She brought her wool sweater tighter around her neck and pulled her arms slightly in the sleeves hoping to warm herself against the growing wind.

The rock formation spanned the top of the small hill, five large stones about as tall as she was surrounded seven smaller stones. They were a dark weathered gray with veins of what almost looked to be obsidian. Stepping through the outer stones, Kagome circled the smaller stones nestled inside. Even though they were smaller than their counterparts they were the size of large boulders, close together creating a tight ring, it reminded Kagome of a large well.

 _"Maybe a well for a giant…"_ Kagome thought and smiled at herself.

As she slowed in front of the lowest inner stone the wind picked up even more, circling inside of the large stones around the smaller stones as she had. She realized even though the wind grew in strength there was almost no sound. No sound to the wind, no birds, no planes flying overhead. The silence made Kagome's heart beat faster.

As her heartbeat quickened, a headache started at the nape of her neck, growing with intensity as the wind did. Kagome squinted up at the grey sky to see how fast the clouds were moving and if there was a storm coming in. The clouds were sill. Kagome thought how odd that was given the new force of the wind, that they would seem unmoving.

The pain in her head continued to grow and Kagome moved her hand to shield her eyes from the dull morning light. She could feel the wind at her back, pushing her, egging her closer to the inner circle.

 _"Kagome"_

The faint whisper caused her to remove her hand and open her eyes wide, she quickly turned around expecting to find one of the townspeople on the hill with her, the whisper must have been them calling out and their voice getting caught in the strength of the wind.

No one was there.

Suddenly a great gust of wind hit her in the chest, and though she tried to keep her balance, she began to fall backwards. A bright flash of light encompassed her as she fell, too bright to keep her eyes open against it she finally forced her eyes tightly shut.

 _ **\- break -**_

Something was wrong, she felt as though she had been falling for more than the few seconds it would have taken her to hit the ground over the shortest rock she had been standing in front of. It was black around her, darker than if she had simply had her eyes closed, she needed to open her eyes, to see what had happened.

The pain in her head had subsided except in one area on the back of her skull. _"Great, I probably hit my head against one of the rocks when I fell."_ Kagome groused internally. Slowly opening her eyes, the weather appeared to be the same, except that now the wind was still and the birds were chirping.

As she sat up she thought there was more growth around the rocks and more trees. _"Maybe I just didn't notice them on my way up the hill because I was thinking about what Momma had said."_ Kagome thought to herself.

Standing slowly she took in her surroundings. Turning there was a forest where a field had been, she couldn't make out the town below and something about the world seemed more natural, less developed.

Shaking her head, Kagome thought, _"How hard did I hit my head? Am I actually awake? Are the stones trying to tell me something? Why they need to be saved?"_

Turning back to look at the small cropping of rocks she placed herself in front of the smallest one again. She knew if she turned around and continued on a course from that rock down the hill that it should lead her to the town below, or the town that had been below.

Kagome set off on her journey back to the town, but she knew in her heart that something wasn't right. Everything seemed so different, she felt out of place, like she didn't belong. The vegetation was too dense; there were too many trees. Continuing on her path she thought she heard a branch break. _"Is someone following me? Ugh, don't be such a city girl, its probably just an animal, you're in nature."_ Kagome shook her head, rolling her eyes at herself.

She continued on at a slightly faster pace, the hairs on the back of her neck standing to attention. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Letting out an earth-shattering scream, she whipped around; her eyes were as large as saucers, her mouth wide and her pale skin ashen.

A man stood there, an off-putting grin on his lips. He was above average height, maybe six feet tall, his jet black hair had a wave to it and was pulled away from his face at the nape of his neck, his eyes were dark and unsettling, he wore an army uniform, a red coat – _"He's part of the British army! Maybe I stumbled upon a reenactment? Were there any wars where battles where close to here? Why is he still grinning?"_ Questions poured through Kagome's mind. She finally shut her mouth and her eyes diminished from their saucer like appearance.

"Hello."

"Hello?" Kagome said to the man.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself miss?"

"I, uh," Kagome stuttered, _"Dammit Kagome! Think!"_ Kagome started again, "I was out for a morning walk, I wanted to see the rocks."

"Without an escort? These are dangerous times miss." He smiled at her; she could tell the smile was supposed to be intimidating. "What is your name?"

"My name is Kagome, and I was just returning to town."

"Is your husband or intended waiting there for you?" He was now mere inches from her as his words slowly finished.

"I was returning to my mother and brother. They are expecting me." Kagome hoped her lie would at least allow her to get back to the town. It couldn't be more than a mile at this point.

"Hmmm, so no husband and no intended and your brother let you go out alone?"

 _"Shit."_ Kagome kicked herself. _"How am I going to get out of this? I need to get back to the town and his ideas about a woman being alone are definitely not current ideas…"_

She let a smile pass her lips, _"Maybe if I seem unhinged he will let me go? But then he could think I'm a witch, or worse…"_

"I believe you wear this odd men's clothing to hid you are a woman, or maybe you are not from here, but no woman should be out in the woods by herself. May I escort you back to the town?" He extended his arm for her to loop hers through.

"I'm sure my brother would appreciate a gentlemen escorting his sister home."

"Good, let us begin to journey back."

Kagome hesitantly wrapped her arm around his and they started off. There was something creepy about him, he was definitely older than she was, but he looked like he had lived in the lap of luxury, not out on the battlefield. And yet, he had an air about him that would convince anyone he had killed hundreds of men single handedly. It was unnerving.

They walked in silence until they happened upon a stream. Kagome recognized it; _"If I follow this stream back it will take me directly to the town. I had been walking maybe fifteen minutes before he startled me, we've been walking probably another fifteen minutes, so if we are at the stream, that means we have, ugh… probably at least another hour, if not more at the pace we are keeping."_

The stream ran down a small ravine below the path they were on. "Would you like to stop and take a drink?" He suggested.

She didn't want to, but Kagome smiled. "What a generous offer, but you've already spent so much time with me and we have quite a walk ahead of us, I don't want to waste your time."

"My dear," he bowed, "it would be my pleasure."

He had been kind to her up until this point, but Kagome could not shake the feeling that something wasn't right, either about the situation or him she still wasn't sure. But he hadn't been forward, his words had been slightly course, but she couldn't run away from him screaming just because of that. "Ok." She almost whispered, taking a deep breath.

He removed her arm from his and jumped down into the small ravine ahead of her. With solid footing he turned and raised a hand to her. She gingerly took his outstretched hand and began to shift her weight. As she started to lower herself into the ravine she lost her footing and began to fall forwards. The man caught her but she fell against his chest. He pushed his body against hers, almost grinding as he pinned her against the natural wall of the ravine, his lips at her ear, "I knew you were nothing more than a common whore. Pretending to fall so you could rub your body against mine. You thought I would be an easy target, right? A military man, away from home, I must be able to pay you handsomely. But I don't pay, what did you say your name was? Ah yes, Kagome, a pretty name for an average whore, I don't pay for what I can freely take."

He laughed then, at her wide eyes. He held her wrists above her head and looked at her, a blackness growing in his eyes she hadn't seen before. _"Shit, oh, shit Kagome! What have you gotten yourself into? You didn't need to be nice, you should have acted crazy, you should have run, you knew where you were going you could have gotten to the town and hidden."_

Finally realizing her situation and how dire it was, she screamed. "I am not a whore! I AM NOT A WHORE!" She tried to push him off of her, but it was no use. He was so much bigger than she was and had her in a position that wouldn't allow her to actually cause any harm to him.

"So you like it rough little whore?"

His leg was between hers, he was practically growling, as he looked her over. _"Shit, there's no one out there, what am I going to do?"_

As she was trying to figure out if she could over power him, she closed her eyes. Maybe if she closed her eyes she would wake up and this would have all just been a terrible nightmare or hallucination she endured after hitting her head on one of the rocks when she fell backwards.

Suddenly, the pressure on her wrists and from his leg between hers was removed. Her eyes shot open.

In front of her stood another man, his back to her. He yelled, "Again Naraku? Can you leave no one who crosses your path alone? Must you always leave a broken person behind?"

"Ah, half-breed," Naraku smirked, "shouldn't you be in hiding?"

The man standing between her and Naraku let out a low warning growl. _"Did he just growl?"_ Kagome thought to herself, _"How much damage did that rock do?"_

She took in what the man who was now in front of her was wearing, a once white shirt and red plaid kilt _"Barefoot? Why is he barefoot? And why does his shirt look kind of like a blouse? Oh my goodness! His hair! Its… its silver?"_ Kagome opened her mouth slightly in surprise, he was close enough to touch it and she began to reach out, but just as she was about to touch it, he lunged forward.

Naraku let out a hiss. Kagome tried to look over the other man's shoulder to see what had happened. It look there was now blood across her attacker's chest. _"Maybe he stabbed him?"_

"This isn't over half-breed, you will be mine one day." And with that final statement he ran.

The man who had protected, who has saved her from, _"Naraku"_ , Kagome shuddered even thinking his name, turned slowly around. His silver hair caught a few of the sun's rays that had broken through the thick branches of the tree and almost glowed. Kagome looked at his face and her breath caught in her throat. _"Oh my, he's… beautiful."_

Golden orbs stared at her, almost looking into her soul. The light danced and glistened off of them. His boyish, hey rugged face was something out of a fashion magazine; he was tall and lean, "Beautiful…" she whispered as her eyes closed and she was encased in black once again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, there we go, chapter one complete! I'm looking forward to telling this story. I am using parts of the Outlander story line, but will deviate and twist in some of the Inu Yasha storyline. I'm hoping for fluff and citrus in later chapters, I will have to see where the story takes me. Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoyed it. I plan to update weekly, possibly more frequently depending on how much time I have to write. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** This writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takashi.

* * *

 **Chapter Two:**

 **The Path**

Kagome felt something warm pressed against her back, she felt as though she was drifting, moving slowly from side to side. She felt safe and comfortable; she must have made it back to the bed and breakfast. She must have hit her head in her fall by the rocks and managed to get back, but didn't remember getting there. She had such a strange dream, but she was excited to read this paper this morning, to see her hard work on the front page. She began to open her eyes.

"No!" Kagome screamed. Her eyes as wide as saucers, she was not back in her bed and the bed and breakfast, she was on a horse on a small path in the forest. She looked down two strong arms around her; they were keeping her in place as they held onto the reins, slowly guiding the horse forward. She didn't know if she should look over her shoulder, if she should see whose arms were wrapped around her.

Before she could turn she heard a gentle voice in her ear, "Miss, don't be afraid. I've got no ill plan for you."

She turned then and caught the gold eyes, the silver hair, she blushed, "I- I… Thank you." Was all Kagome could muster before turning around to look ahead. She was tired and even though she didn't want to think about it a fear rose in the bottom of her stomach thinking about her chance meeting with that British soldier in the woods. She knew something had been off, that under his mask there was something dark and evil. Shaking her head, she turned again to the man behind her, catching his exposed legs as she did, _"He is wearing a kilt… I wonder if what they say is true, is he wearing anything underneath?"_ Immediately a burning blush crossed her face, _"Kagome! What are you thinking, you don't even know the man!"_

Her eyes locked with his and he had a kind smile on his face, he almost looked boyish, beautiful porcelain skin that glistened even in the overcast light, a perfectly shaped nose, strong brows and wide kind eyes, pools of gold, glinting even though the sun was behind clouds. She provided a small smile in return, "I'm Kagome."

"They call me Inu Yasha."

"Where are we going?"

"Well, back to where the men are lodged. I'm not supposed to be out, during the day, but I couldn't just stay cooped up. And I'm glad I did decide to leave, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to save you."

"Why aren't you supposed to be out during the day?" Kagome's breath hitched in her throat, had she just landed herself in the lap of another evil man? _"No,"_ Kagome barely shook her head, _"Inu Yasha was not an evil man, not even a bad man, and he had saved her from what was his name? Naraku. He hadn't done anything towards her other than save her decency and possibly her life. And with such warm eyes, how could he be bad?"_

"Well, I'm technically on the run."

Kagome's eyes widened. He continued, "You see Naraku, the man I saved you from, he has it out for me, we've known each other quite a few years and have a history. Also, the British aren't too fond of the Scots right now."

Kagome let out a sigh of relief, and then took another sharp intake of air. _"Scots and British, red coat, oh shit, I'm definitely not in my time anymore. I need to get back to the rocks… maybe after I meet is group I can convince him to take me back, but would he believe me? No, probably not, they might call me a witch and kill me, or leave me. I need to get his trust, I need him to understand and I need to understand. It may be a long time, but if I can get any idea of where we are and where we might be going, I could get myself back myself and not give anything away."_

The horse slowed then and Inu Yash guided it off the small trail and into thicker brush. She ducked and involuntarily moved her back closer to Inu Yasha's chest as they made their way through thickening trees and, before she knew it they were entering into a clearing, the sun finally making its way from behind the clouds and shining on the small structure in the middle of it. Kagome smiled to herself, _"Almost like a beacon in the night."_

He stopped the horse in front of the small wooden structure, it looked warn, yet sturdy. He jumped off the horse and she immediately shivered at the lack of warmth. It was colder, and her clothes were wet and muddy from her struggle with Naraku. She felt a hand on her thigh and looked down, there were those golden eyes again, so kind, an excitement danced in them, she couldn't help but smile.

"Let me help you down. And we may need to find you something else to wear. Your outfit is very odd for a lady." Inu Yasha smiled keeping one arm at his side and raising his other to her.

She moved one leg from the side of the horse, thinking she could bring it over in front of her and then jump off with Inu Yasha's assistance. But she had never ridden a horse before and had no idea what she was doing. As she went to bring her leg up and over the horse's neck, the horse shifted and her weight fell back. _"Shit! I'm going to fall off and be trampled to death after everything I've been through!"_

A small scream escape from her lips, but she felt something warm and soft behind her instead of the hard cold ground. Then she heard laughing, she could feel it rumbling against her back, "I take it you've never ridden a horse miss." He continued to chuckle as he helped her the rest of the way down, turned her upright and placed her on his feet. He still had one arm at his side, _"Is something wrong with his one arm? Did it get hurt when he protected me?"_

His good arm was around her lower back, resting just above her hips, she was extremely close to him, their fronts almost touching. She could feel the heat coming off of him. There was almost an electricity between them, she wanted to reach out and touch his chest, run her hands slowly up and to his strong broad shoulders, kiss him, her knight in shining armor.

She felt it then, the heat in her growing. _"Is she aroused? By me?"_ Inu Yasha thought, he had been around women, but normally not this close and normally not this beautiful. Her eyes where downturned, dark thick lashes hovering over her reddened cheeks, beautiful peach skin, dark brown hair that held large soft beautiful curls, with a bit of dirt on her forehead and the sticks that had ended up in her hair she almost looked like a woodland nymph, beautiful and unknown. He wanted to kiss her.

It was as if she had read his mind, at that moment her eyes shot up to his and she pressed herself against his chest. _"Her eyes!"_ They were blue, the most stunning blue, speckled, deep like the ocean with the sun glinting off of its waves. He could get lost there looking at her.

"You don't have to call me miss, you can call me Kagome."

"Ok… Kagome."

She felt the heat rise even higher then, hearing her name almost whispered from his lips, so close to him she could feel his breath on her face. She didn't know if it was the danger she had been in this morning, his kindness or her long break from men back home, but she was overwhelmingly attracted to him.

A small smile grew again across his face before it shifted, and he pushed her gently away.

"Oy! Inu Yasha, we've been out looking for you all morning!" Another man's voice to her left caused her to quickly turn her head. He was wearing a kilt as well and a dark purple shirt, black hair pulled away from his face in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, a large smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. He was also handsome, in a different way.

 _"Is every man in this time a model? Or do good looking men just stick together?"_ Kagome thought as she took the other man in.

"Miroku!" The man in front of her smiled and turned to put a large hand on the other man's shoulder.

"Myoga is pissed. You're lucky you aren't going in alone." He smiled at Kagome and gave her a wink. She felt herself blush again. _"Kagome! Get yourself together; you are acting like a high school girl! Being turned on by a hot guy and blushing at another attractive man winking at you! You're 28! Get yourself together!"_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Second chapter done! Inu Yasha is slightly AU in the beginning of this story, but don't worry he and Kagome will get to their usual back and forth shortly! Thank you for taking the time to read this - I haven't written in a long time and it feels great to get something out into the world. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** This writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takashi.

* * *

 **Chapter Three:**

 **The Beginning**

"Inu Yasha, you are hurt." The old man was shorter than Inu Yasha and Miroku, but what he lacked in height he made up for in his presence. He was broad and muscular; he sported a shaved head and tight gray, almost white beard around his face.

"Keh, you know I'll heal." Inu Yasha looked down at the older man.

"It won't heal properly if it's not set, you have a dislocated shoulder." The old man turned from him then, grabbed a nearby stool and tossed it behind him. It landed in Inu Yasha's general direction. "Sit."

Kagome stood to the side her eyes filling with worry. _"Did he hurt himself protecting me? I hope he hasn't been in pain this whole time and I didn't even notice."_

Miroku was standing next to her and stepped forward as Inu Yasha sat on the stool. There were other men in the room leering at Kagome and she suddenly missed Miroku's presence next to her. None of the men approached her, but she couldn't escape their gaze. Ignoring their eyes, Kagome focused on Inu Yasha, Myoga had removed his shirt and Miroku stood with his hand on the man's shoulder. His long silver hair covered his back and his shoulder was bruised heavily. "Alright boy, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Inu Yasha responded shortly with a small grimace crossing his face.

Myoga positioned his arm and Inu Yasha's face looked pained. He let out a low growl. "Miroku, hold him steady, one, two… SNAP!" Inu Yasha let out a scream that resembled a howl. Kagome wanted to rush forward and comfort him, but she stopped. _"Are those ears on top of his head, like a puppy? How did I not see them before?"_ As quickly as they had flashed on top of his head they disappeared. _"Ugh, I really must have hit my head harder than I thought, I'm seeing things."_

Inu Yasha was hunched in the chair. Miroku still had a hand on his shoulder. "You should probably create a sling while it heals."

Miroku, Inu Yasha and Myoga turned to look at Kagome. She was standing beside Inu Yasha now. "I believe you are right miss." Myoga nodded and grabbed a shirt that had been strewn on a near by table. Ripping it he fashioned a sling for Inu Yasha and placed it on him.

Inu Yasha stood and looked at Kagome. "I guess I should introduce you."

Turning to Myoga and Miroku he gestured in her direction, "This is Kagome. I found her in the forest south of the rocks in the small stream being threatened by Naraku. We should find her a proper outfit if she is going to be travelling with us."

Myoga frowned, "Inu Yasha, this is why I didn't want you out. Now Naraku knows you are out in the countryside and he will not stop until he finds you."

Kagome's eyes grew, she knew that she had endangered Inu Yasha by simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time, but Myoga's response made it that much more serious. _"What kind of trouble did I get him into? What kind of trouble have I gotten myself into?"_

"It was worth Naraku knowing I'm in the area to save Kagome. He was going to rape her." Inu Yasha's face was hard.

"I understand why you did what you did, but we need to move out and stay off the main roads." Myoga sighed and shook his a head. A small smile spread across his face, "I'm glad you did what you did."

"I'm sorry." Everyone turned to look at Kagome. "I appreciate what you did for me, but I never meant for it to put you in danger."

"Kagome, you have nothing to apologize for." Inu Yasha walked towards her, his hurt arm across his chest. "I'm glad I was there and I'm glad I could save you from Naraku. No one deserves to be frightened and alone, no one deserves to be forced against their will." His golden eyes shown bright in the dim light, the kindness in them giving her comfort, she smiled briefly.

"Should you be riding if you are hurt?" A sincere concern spread across her face.

He let out a loud laugh, "I heal quick, by tomorrow morning I won't need this sling anymore."

"Well we should see if we can scrounge something together for you to wear." Myoga's gruff voice cut through the moment as he looked at Kagome. "And then we should get out of here, if we ride all night we should put enough space between where Naraku thinks you are and where we actually are to be safe."

At Myoga's command the men began moving around their lodging. Starting to pack up supplies and their bags. Some men moved outside to ready the horses. Miroku pulled a brown package wrapped in twine out of his bag and approached Kagome. "I was brining this back to my Lady Sango, but I believe you are in more need of it than she is." A small smile on his face he extended the package to her.

Kagome accepted the gift and with gently fingers untied the twine and opened the brown cloth. She gasped slightly as she took in the beautiful light grey dress. It was a thick, smart material, wool maybe? It was in two pieces a bottom and a top, a crisp white neck cover for modesty was also included. Opening up the clothing she noticed that two deep cerulean blue fingerless gloves and a large woven neck cowl were wrapped inside. Each piece was well crafted and obviously expensive.

"Miroku, I don't think I can accept this. Its so beautiful and was to be a gift to your lady?" Kagome looked up at him.

"Lady Sango has many dresses at the manor and since she never received this one, she won't miss it. We are going to be out on the road quite a while, I will find something else to bring her home, maybe a trinket that you can help me select for her." He smiled warmly.

"I wish I could at least pay you, but I don't think my money would be good here." Kagome looked down at her lap.

"As I said, Lady Kagome, you needn't worry." Miroku took her hand into his and gently kissed the top before winking at her and going back to his belongings across the room.

Inu Yasha approached her then, "The men will be out of here shortly, and then you should change." He presented her with a small leather satchel. "You can put your current clothes into this satchel as well as any other possessions you have."

"Thank you. You have been too kind, saving me, brining me here, gifting me things. I don't know how I can ever repay you or Miroku." She looked at him with large worried eyes.

"Neither of us asks for payment." He smiled gently and pushed the satchel into her hands before turning and walking out of the small building.

Once all the men had gathered outside, Inu Yasha stuck his head inside the door, "Kagome, you can change now, when you are ready come out. There is a barrel in the corner that contains water from the stream if you wish to wash before getting dressed, but make it quick, the sun is beginning to set and we wish to be on the trail soon."

"Thank you."

She watched as the door shut and moved to the table where she had laid out the clothes. There had been more than she had originally thought; a cotton underdress, socks and shoes had been wrapped in the large skirt. She quickly removed her modern clothing, opting to leave on her bra and underwear – she wasn't quite ready to let those items leave her. Shuffling to the barrel she washed her face and ran her fingers through her hair, removing quite a few sticks and leaves. Feeling better about the state of her face and hair she returned to the table with the clothes, first she slipped on the underdress, then the socks, then the skirt, and the piece of fabric for modesty around her chest and finally the top of the dress. Luckily the dress tightened in the front so she was able to secure it herself without having to ask anyone for help. Slipping on the shoes she took a deep breath, there was no mirror to check herself and she believed she had dressed herself appropriately, but she was still nervous about what she looked like.

However, there was not time to fret, placing her modern ware into the satchel Inu Yasha had given her; she picked up the fingerless gloves and neck cowl setting them on top of the satchel's other contents. This way they would be easy to grab if she needed them. Taking a deep breath and pressing down her skirts, she picked up the satchel and made her way to the door.

She opened it slightly and slipped out, closing it behind her.

Inu Yasha heard the movement and turned to look at the door. There, Kagome stood, the grey dress made her ocean blue eyes dance even more and her peachy skin glow. He hadn't really looked before, but she had a beautiful figure, a large chest, covered, yet visible under the white fabric she had placed along the top of the dress, a small waist and wide curved hips. She smiled at him when her eyes focused on him after taking in the crowd in front of her.

"Ah, Lady Kagome, the dress suits you." Miroku remarked, causing her to blush. Inu Yasha shot him a death glare, to which Miroku responded with a wink.

"Kagome," Inu Yasha called to her, "you will be riding with me until we can get you your own horse."

Her blush grew, "Ok." She squeaked, and made her way towards where he was standing.

"Would it be more comfortable for you to ride in front of me or behind me?"

Kagome didn't know what to say. She remembered waking up to his strong arms around her, her back pressed to his front and desire grew in her. Maybe it would be best if she sat behind him and could control their physical contact.

"Um, would it be ok to sit behind you?"

He laughed at her nervous question. "We will be moving at a slower pace, so it should be comfortable for you. If we decide to pick up the pace, I may move you in front of me as it would be safer." Kagome nodded.

He climbed onto the horse in one swift graceful motion. Kagome wished she was that graceful, but she was a complete klutz. Once on the horse Inu Yasha reached out his hand to pull Kagome up, she knew it was not going to be lady like, but she was surprised when he practically raised her with one arm onto the horse. Kagome gently wove her hands into his shirt readying herself for the ride.

They started off and he laughed as Kagome squealed before wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. She had almost fallen off even at the slow pace. "I guess I should have told you to hold on."

"I'm just not very good at riding horses, I'm better on the ground."

This elicited another laugh from Inu Yasha and she blushed, feeling it resonate through him as her front was pushed up to his back and her arms clenched in front of his stomach. He was so warm and she found such comfort in being with him in this completely different time, even though she didn't know him well, if at all. Maybe she was meant to come here for a reason; maybe he was going to save her in more ways than one.

The sun was beginning to set, dancing oranges, pinks, reds and yellows overtook the sky. It was beautiful. She sighed into his back, he smelled like the forest, an earthy musk. She felt it then, the lust growing within her as she was wrapped around this magnificent specimen of a man. _"Oh Kagome, grow up."_

He smelt her desire, she was intoxicating, a mix of lilies and the freshness after a rainstorm. _"I want her, I don't even know her, but I want her. I hope one day she will have me."_ Inu Yasha smiled to himself, she would be his one day, he could feel it in the way she held onto him and the way her desire rose when their bodies were close to one another, but first, he would have to get to know her, keep her safe and she would have to accept who, and what he was.

"To a new beginning." He whispered. She almost didn't catch it.

"To a new beginning." She responded smiling. He didn't realize how much weight that statement held with her. _"To a new beginning, and hopefully the beginning of my journey home."_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Third chapter in the books! Things will start picking up now that the group has set out. I hope you've enjoyed reading these chapters, and if you have the time, I would appreciate any feedback. It's been a long time since I've written and I'm still trying to get my sea legs – but I think we are off to a good start!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** This writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takashi.

* * *

 **Chapter Four:**

 **The Inn**

Kagome was tired. She clung with what little reserve she had left to the man in front of her. As she swayed she began to hear the birds chirping and a lazy red overtake the sky. They had been travelling all night, hours on the horse; she knew when they stopped to rest for the day that she would be sore. Wondering if they would have shelter she shivered as the morning air brushed against her skin.

Her front was warm from the heat radiating off of the body in front of her and she snuggled closer greedy for it to envelop her.

As she nodded off again she felt the horse underneath her stop and was lurched forward, pressing even more of herself into Inu Yasha. Though he could not see her she blushed brightly, she felt a small twinge of heat rising in her thinking about what it would be like to be face to face with him, to feel his strong arms around her.

"Aye," Myoga called out over the exhausted group, "we should stop now that the sun is rising. We've put enough ground between ourselves and were Naraku thinks we may be."

"Kagome, we are going to rest, there is an inn in the town ahead." Inu Yasha said while turning slightly over his shoulder. "I know you are tired, we will be there in a few minutes."

They started towards the road from the forest, each horse slowly making its way back to the trodden down dirt.

The forest began to dwindle as they neared the town; there were houses on the outskirts and farmland beyond. In a few minutes the entire landscape seemed to shift and they could see the town ahead bustling even at such an early hour.

Kagome took relief in that life seemed similar even in this time to her own. Men and women were up early having breakfast and getting ready for their days. Travelling two and from around the front of houses and the small town center.

The group stopped at a larger two-story building made out of wood. Myoga entered as the rest of the group took their horses around to the back where there was a grassy area and water trough. Inu Yasha jumped off of the horse and turned; wrapping his good arm around Kagome he effortlessly lifted her off the horse. As her feet touched the ground the pain in her butt and legs swiftly seeped in.

She listed slightly while making a face and Inu Yasha laughed. "I guess you are not used to riding a horse for as long as we did last night."

"Maybe she will get used to it after riding something else today!" Miroku's eyes shined with mirth. His comment earned a groan from Inu Yasha and a gasp from Kagome.

Inu Yasha smiled to himself when he saw Kagome's eyes grow as wide as saucers and blush cover her face and chest.

*WHACK*

Kagome had marched over to Miroku and hit him squarely across the jaw. He put his hands up in defense a smile on his face even though she had punched him with more force than he had anticipated. Inu Yasha's smile turned into a bark of laughter as he sauntered over to Miroku.

Placing a large hand on his friends should her stated, "Looks like you've finally met your match."

The other men in the group laughed with Inu Yasha. Miroku was always making lewd comments in jest and the group enjoyed them, but they also enjoyed when those lewd comments were aimed at women and they throttled him for his perverted nature.

"Kagome!" Miroku feigned as he held his face, "I think you've broken my jaw!"

Kagome laughed with the rest of the group. She enjoyed how easily it was to be around them, they had all shown her nothing but kindness, except for some of the heated looks when she had first arrived, but she knew she now, she was safe in their company.

Mygoa rounded the corner wondering what had set the men into a roll of laughter. At least their spirits were up he thought to himself. "Aye, I've got the rooms, so get your horses unloaded and let's get inside. You all need rest and to keep a low profile." He pointedly looked at Inu Yasha as he said this.

As the men began to unpack their horses, Myoga approach Inu Yasha and Kagome. "You two will be sharing a room, I didn't want any trouble with reserving a room for a woman without a man. If anyone asks you are married."

Before they could protest he turned quickly on his heel and walked back to the entrance of the inn. Kagome looked up at Inu Yasha a small blush growing again.

"Don't worry, I will take the floor. But Myoga is right, it is safer to pretend."

He handed her, her bag and gently guided her to the front of the building. He held the heavy wooden door open for her and she stepped in. It was decidedly darker in the inn than it had been outside. The main floor was a pub and there were stairs to the second level in the corner. A large woman with a friendly face greeted them.

"Ah, you must be the couple. Let me show you to your room." She was round and her face was flush. Small tendrils of curls peeked out from a head covering. Slightly huffing as she climbed the stairs she led them down a long hall to the door at the end. She opened the door and ran her hands over her apron. "I hope you find the room accommodating. There will be breakfast soon."

Her smile stayed on her face as Kagome and Inu Yasha entered the room. "Thank you." Inu Yasha, smiled.

The woman's natural flush reddened into a blush at the handsome man thanking her. She smiled brightly again before turning and quickly shuffling back down the hall to greet her other guests.

Inu Yasha shut the door and turned to Kagome. She smiled warmly at him and went to put her satchel on a chair near the fireplace. The room was large, a queen size bed was in one corner, a small table next to it, a large fireplace against the opposite wall of the bed with a chair on either side and a small desk against the wall where the door was.

"Would you like to get some breakfast and then rest?" Inu Yasha looked at her from below his silver bangs.

"I am hungry, and tired." Kagome eyed the bed. "Would you like to sit with me until breakfast is ready?"

Inu Yasha stood awkwardly by the door. He barely knew this woman, yet was drawn to her. She was beautiful and in their short time together had been nothing but pleasant. He thought maybe it would be good to get to know her more if they were going to be spending so much time together.

He gave a quick nod.

Reaching out her hand to him, she led him to the bed, where she sat her back against the wall. She patted next to her for him to join her. Cautiously he climbed onto the bed and sat next to her. This was very inappropriate behavior for a man and woman who were not married, but he enjoyed her boldness.

She felt silly and awkward, like she was in high school sitting next to her crush. They both sat in silence for a few moments. She held her hands in her lap playing with her fingers. "So," she started, "I know your name is Inu Yasha, that Naraku is your enemy, and that you travel with a group."

He laughed, "And I know your name is Kagome, that Naraku is also your enemy and that you travel with a group."

She turned quickly to face him. He was smiling, his face almost looked boyish. She couldn't help herself, his warmth put her at ease and she giggled.

"Well, I'm glad we have so much in common." Continuing to smile, Kagome turned herself towards him. "So tell me more about you than what I already know."

Inu Yasha readjusted himself so he was facing her as well. "Hmmm," he raised a large elegant hand to gently rub his chin, "I love horses. I grew up on a farm and we had quite a few. I enjoyed getting to take care of the family horses. They are simple creatures, easy to talk to, they don't talk back and they are good at keeping secrets."

She laughed. He loved the sound.

"I'm slightly afraid of horses, they are so big! And you can tell from their eyes something is going on up there." Kagome tapped her head, gesturing to her brain.

"They are very smart! And good judges of character."

She made an uneasy face, "I guess you will have to show me why you think they are so great."

"I would love nothing more." He said, his voice deeper than it had been before. She felt the warmth growing in her again. He was so handsome, almost beautiful. His amber eyes glowed even in the low light of the room, his hair shimmered, such a unique color of sliver, setting his eyes alive even more.

He smelt her arousal and shifted on the bed, drawing slightly closer to her, he took her hands in his. "So, tell me more about you."

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. The slight touch of his hands holding hers was enough to set her on fire. Stuttering, she began, "Well… I have a brother."

"That's all there is to know about you? You have a brother?" He teased.

She drew on of her hands away and playfully hit him in the chest. Laughing he fell over pretending she had hurt him. "Are you sure you aren't secretly an assassin? First taking Miroku out and now using your strength against me!"

Kagome scoffed and then laughed. She had roughhoused quite a bit with her brother growing up and he was going to go down for making fun of her strength. Not thinking about them being grown adults, she straddled him. "How did you guess?!" She feigned. "Now I will have to tickle you into submission to keep my secret!"

Before Inu Yasha realized what was happening, she began to tickle him and he laughed easier and harder than he had in a long time. It was exhilarating. Something clicked in him and he knew he couldn't let her get the upper hand, instinct took over and he easily flipped her onto her back and straddled her. "Oh, so you think you can tickle me into submission? Why don't you try some of your own medicine!"

He began tickling her then and she laughed breathlessly, squirming underneath him. Giggling uncontrollably she continued move against him, finally capturing his large hands in hers, the size difference almost laughable. Their eyes locked and they finally realized the position they were in.

Inu Yasha dipped his head, he eyes hiding behind his bangs a faint blush rendering on his cheeks. Kagome didn't know what came over her, but she pulled his hands. Catching him off guard, he fell on top of her, barely catching himself on his arms. Their faces hovered close together.

She looked into his eyes; she could see a want there, the same as hers. Before she could stop herself, she closed the distance between them and gently swept a kiss across his lips. His eyes grew wide and he stiffened. He quickly untangled himself from her sitting up.

He had been kissed before, he had, had women before, but something in the way that Kagome kissed him was different. It lit a spark in him he had never before experienced. He got up quickly then, not knowing how to react, looking over his shoulder at the beautiful woman before him, he shortly stated, "Breakfast should be ready now."

He turned from her then and headed towards the door.

Kagome could have kicked herself, what had she been thinking? How could she have been so brazen? What did he think of her, obviously she wasn't an innocent waif. Watching his movements she was scared she had created an uncomfortable situation for both of them. She wished more than anything in this moment she could disappear, just wake up and be home in her own time and her own bed – all of this a distant dream.

She saw him pause at the door and turn to her then, a small smile on his face and kindness in his eyes, "Are you going to join me?"

Shaking herself from her doubts she clumsily removed herself from the bed, standing and straightening her dress and running a hand through her wild hair.

"Yes." She wanted nothing more than to spend more time with the stranger who had not only captured her desire, but maybe also captured her heart.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Oh my, it has been a while since I've updated, but Kagome and Inu Yasha are back! Life, being life, got a bit in the way. But I am happy with this chapter and hope you have enjoyed it as well! More to come soon! If you enjoyed leave a review and let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** This writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takashi.

* * *

 **Chapter Five:**

 **The Interlude**

The day and evening they had spent at the inn had been uneventful after Kagome and Inu Yasha's tickling blunder. He had been a perfect gentleman and slept in the chair by the fire while she inhabited the bed. They had made small talk and she had gotten the chance to learn more about the men she would be in the company of while they continued their journey across the wild landscape.

Miroku was one of her favorites. He always had a gleam in his eye and was quick witted with unsavory remarks that made her blush and laugh. It was nice to have someone with a dirty mind around; after all they were all of an age where sexual promiscuity was a part of their lives. While most of the men did not have wives they did have women, waiting for them somewhere.

Inu Yasha appeared to be the only one of the group that didn't have someone waiting for him. Kagome couldn't fathom why. With his warm gold eyes and silver hair, she realized he was different, but he was one of the most attractive men she had seen in her time or in this time. How he didn't have women beating down his doors she didn't know, but it gave her an opportunity to flirt freely with him and him her. She loved to see the slight blush she could make appear over his cheeks and enjoyed when he in turn would make her flush with a comment.

Miroku saw what was going on and added to the tension between them both.

After they had left the inn, they continued into the countryside, which then turned wild. Large fields of tall green grass swayed in the breeze. The weather continued to get colder and she assumed they were traveling father north, or maybe closer to the sea, or maybe the fall was turning quickly into winter.

Her moment with Inu Yasha when they had first arrived at the inn was now a week behind them. They kept and active pace on their horses during the day and would camp in the evenings. The men would hunt and Kagome would help them cook their meals in the evening, drink always flowed around the campfire, and the men would sing bawdy songs, even in the company of a lady.

Kagome relished in the moments they shared. Everyone was open and had interesting tales to share – all but her. She didn't talk about herself much and after trying to pry the first few evenings, the men gave up and appreciated her comments and questions about their stories. Kagome wished she could tell them more, but she didn't want to give anything away. She didn't think she could be happy being away from her own time and her mother and brother, but she found herself to be content. She wasn't stuck in a cubicle, she wasn't stuck in florescent lighting, there weren't horns, and city sounds everywhere. There was something freeing as the wind would rush across her body, sleeping under the stars, and not having to care she was demure and appropriate.

She felt wild and was starting to realize she was going to be hard to tame whenever she returned to her own time.

 ** _\- break -_**

Another week had passed and they had maintained their steady pace. They had traveled through a forest, and then wild lands again, however, the past day they had been traveling through farmland. They had passed small homesteads and groupings of houses. Ahead in the distance Kagome saw a large fortress looming. Its dark grey stones stood out against the bright blue of the sky and the rich green of the grass surrounding it.

"Inu Yasha, is that where we are headed?"

She leaned into him when she asked the question her lips close to his ear. He flushed at her closeness before turning his head to speak over her shoulder.

"Yes, that is where we are headed."

Unconsciously Kagome tightened her grip around Inu Yasha. A small smile graced his lips at her arms growing tighter around him. The past two weeks had been a welcome respite from the normal way the group travelled, while they kept a steady pace, Kagome had brought light and laughter to the group. She had the ability to win over those around her, a trait he admired.

After their small encounter in the inn, he felt closer to her. He wondered if they would have more innocently intimate moments once they reached the fortress in front of them. He hoped they would, she was kind, funny, witty, and beautiful. He closed his eyes as he remembered her small frame on top of him, her delicate fingers deftly bringing out a rise in his body, her skin was soft and unmarred, her cheeks always with a tinge of pink, and her soulful blue eyes full of merriment. He closed his eyes at the memory as the heat within him grew.

Letting out a sigh, he opened his eyes and raised his head. They were close now, and he didn't know what kind of reception they would receive when they reached the fortress. It was all up in the air, they may be turned away, they may only stay a night, and they may be welcomed for weeks until they took up their journey again. Either way, he knew who was waiting behind the walls while honorable was not kind.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** A quick little chapter to set the stage. Kagome has embedded herself into the group, Inu Yasha is developing deeper feelings than lust, and who is in the fortress - what will happen next?


End file.
